A reason to change
by TechNomaNcer28
Summary: When left alone with nobody at her side, Xiao realizes the value of being serious and so changes herself to suit the world she now sees.Oneshot centering around Xiao.Might continue with oneshots of other characters.


**Hiya there! This is my first tekken fic and i surprised myself by writing for Xiao. I mean she isn't exactly my most favourite character in the game but in the end this is what i came up with.Read on.**

** A reason to change**

Her world was rainbows, marshmallows, plushies, merry-go-rounds and what not? Or so it had been a few years back even a few days ago. Life had changed so considerably in China and so had Ling Xiao. It had certainly taken long enough for the seriousness of everything starting from her education to the Iron Fist Tournament to sink into her mind. Five years was it?

She sighed as she took a seat on the edge of her bed going through everything she'd heard recently, everything about Jin. What had made him this way? Why was he so intent on taking over the world; his world, her world? She didn't even switch on the TV anymore out of apprehension that any moment, any dreaded moment they would show Jin Kazama as the leading criminal of the world; one who had finally lost his mind.

Whatever on earth had made her think that going to the amusement park buying cotton candies, riding the roller coaster, the Ferris wheel and shooting ducks could cheer up Jin? How had she ever thought that all of her childish methods could bring Jin out of that shell into which he always withdrew? He had lost his mother in the worst possible way and all she had done was be a burden upon him when she should've been the best friend and offer an ear or a shoulder to his heartache.

She picked up the envelope and went through its contents for the millionth time that week. Having been invited to the Iron Fist Tournament 6 didn't have the same effect on her as it did years ago or even the time of the fifth tournament. Where had all that excitement and cheeriness vanished?

The colorful streamers surrounding her had dropped at her feet with a swiftness so fast she had been unable to understand the sudden turn of events.

Grandpa Wang…Where was he when she needed him? She looked out of the window at the brightening morning sky and closed her eyes as she felt her only relation, only close person look down at her with those stern eyes of one who had wanted the best of her and yet who loved her more than an other living being on this planet.

"If only, if only you'd been a little more serious from the very beginning….Xiao." and Wang Jinrei had passed away leaving Xiao alone in that two-room house of his. Alone to face the world with only her knowledge of martial arts she hadn't bothered learning sincerely.

His fight with his long ago best friend Jinpachi Mishima hadn't gone well even though he had won. He had sensed his own time had come while watching his best friend become a part of the sand and rubble around him. The growing pain in his heart and liver had only allowed him a last chance to be free of all the responsibilities as he enjoyed his last days as he wished to. Only Xiao hadn't known. Hadn't known that so soon she would be a solitary person, a thought that was almost impossible to comprehend having been the person she was at the time.

Even then the only thing she had believed was that he would wake up just like very other morning when they both would practice their skills against one another. She hadn't seen it but Grandpa Wang had been trying to build her up till his very end. She hadn't still grown up.

But those days were gone. She had been forced to see the bad side of the world, a side that couldn't be cured with happiness. Not in the methods she had chosen earlier when she had decided to make amusement parks for the people to enjoy. There had been people at the time, people who had needed the tournament money for better cause. She hadn't understood it until recently when she began seeing the world in a different perspective. She had wanted to make the poor happy, only in a very amateurish manner. There had been Julia who had needed to finish the tournament to find her mother, to save her homeland, Christie who had needed to save her grandfather, Asuka who had needed revenge for her father's death. Then Xiao had tried telling her that revenge wasn't the answer to everything but Asuka had come on a mission and she would fight for her reason until her last breath. Xiao knew now what she had felt but even so, she couldn't feel the same for Jin…Jin who had killed her mother in a feat of anger when the Devil Gene had gone out of control and he had smashed up the entire laboratory where it had been rumored that Jun Kazama's body was being experimented. Xiao would have sympathized with him had he not killed her mother, a recently joined researcher in the G-corporation lab. Jin didn't realize his actions until it was too late and he had gone; gone to be far away from that girl who had been the only thing close to a friend. Even then, a part of Xiao didn't want to kill Jin, didn't want revenge. Not from him.

She stood up as the clock in her room chimed to signal the arrival of eight o' clock. Just an hour; one more hour to go before she stepped off from China, from her home to her destination in Japan where she would meet them again, those people she had travelled and made friends with earlier. She fished for her passport in her backpack and when satisfied to find it safe there, she took a look at the photo. The picture of a jolly nineteen year old that didn't look her age for the childish hair and the smile; nothing was sophisticated about it. All of that was about to change now.

She grabbed a scrunchie from her cabinet and was glad to see she hadn't picked up something pink for a change. Pulling her hair into a single ponytail which she didn't ever remember doing before, she tried giving those cheerful thumbs up to the reflection in the mirror but was unable to and realized that she really was changing for good. She straightened the red blazer over her black mini skirt and hitched up the backpack to be off for the airport.

Jin would have to come back; he would have to become the Jin she had known. She was the only one who knew what he was really going through. He wasn't the Devil Jin to her, just a hurt tragic young boy who had been forced to grow up early by his betraying grandfather and power hungry father. Just a lone young man who wanted friends just like everybody else, wanted to love but was scared. Xiao glanced at her room one last time, that room where she had lived since her childhood covering up every inch of the wall with anime posters and snapshots of herself and Miharu. She didn't plan on coming back; there was no point in living here alone. Although her father would be here with his girlfriend, she had no intention of trying to befriend any of them. Her father had long since ceased caring about her opinions when he had finally stopped pretending being in love with her mother and simply declared that they were filing a divorce. But that became unnecessary when her mother had been died a month ago.

She would move on, become a new person to the world and to herself. She was going to save Jin Kazama, her best friend whether he permitted it or not and he would be cured. He had to. With that resolution in mind Ling Xiao closed the door to the house one last time and headed off to wherever her final destination would be.

**How was it?I might continue with a few more one-shots about Jin, Asuka and Julia but i'm not so sure. It will probably take some time or i mite be keeping it a oneshot.Read and review and don't hesitate to point out any grammar mistakes or any of the sort.**


End file.
